


Negan/Favorite Wife Reader Imagines

by Lady_Jane666



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: DD/BG, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Personal Favorite, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), SO MUCH FLUFF, Series of One Shots, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), less smut, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: All Originally posted to my Imagines tumblr blog, Darkly Dreaming Imagines. It's a mix of fluff and smut... cute daddy negan with a toddler and bigger kiddo mixed in there as well. I will update as I add more to my tumblr.All GIFs used belong to their original creators and I would be happy to remove them at anytime if they should request.





	1. Chapter 1

Being Negan's Favorite Wife Would Include

\+ You were the first woman that Negan was with both physically and emotionally after Lucille died.

\+ He calls you “My Queen” 

\+ To Negan you are not just one of his wives… you are HIS WIFE, just like Lucille was. A real wife. 

\+ Negan would be extraordinarily possessive of you, he would (and has) kill a man for talking to you in a way that he found flirtatious or inappropriate.

\+ You would be the only one of his wives to not have your own room at the Sanctuary, when you ask him why? He responds:

“(y/n), because you are the only woman I am going to share MY bed with, my queen only sleeps next to her king” 

\+ He desperately wants you to have his child and you two are actively trying to conceive.

\+ He hands you Lucille to hold when he makes some sort of speech in front of all the Saviors 

\+ You are the only one of the wives that ever goes beyond the walls of the Sanctuary. Negan takes you with him when he returns Carl to Alexandria because he wants to show you what they have there.

\+ When special items are brought in like an Ipod, books, movies or games. Negan always makes sure you have the first pick. 

\+ Even if he “visits” one of the other wives, he will always end up coming to sleep in the bed he shares with you because he says he can’t fall asleep with out you next to him.

\+ You wear Lucille’s wedding ring.

\+ Negan actually is in love with you.


	2. Imagine Negan Breaking Up a fight between you and one of the other wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> full length oneshot!

Imagine Being Negan's Favorite Wife and getting into a fight with

one of the other wives and Negan comes in and breaks it up

Being Negan’s favorite wife could be problematic at times, though you always told yourself that his love and devotion to you above all else was well worth whatever little headaches it would cause. The most common issue that would arise was that the other wives were unhappy for some reason or another. Unlike you, who married Negan out of love, most of the women felt forced into marrying him. Though you knew your husband would never force a woman to do anything they didn’t want to.

The latest upheaval amongst the wives was caused by the disappearance of Sherry, a sister wife you were never quite fond of. Not that you were all that fond of any woman who had shared your husband in the way _they_ did.  There were hushed conversations going on as you walked into the parlor where all of Negan’s wives would gather throughout the day. One by one as the other women noticed you enter the conversations seem to quickly end and soon all the women are in silence, looking up at you with a certain amount of fear in their eyes.

You give a cool, calm, almost devious smile as your lips part, “Well, don’t stop your conversations on my behalf…” Your voice is filled with confidence, so much so that it bordered on arrogance but you were his wife, he loved you, you wore Lucille’s wedding ring, he picked you before he even met most of the women before you. That confidence was well earned.

As you walk towards your favorite chair, the one that sat next to the chair that Negan always sat in when he visited the wives, you noticed the glares you were getting from one wife in particular. She was newer than most of the other wives, she had only been one of the wives for a month..perhaps two… you never really kept track of how long they had been around because you knew they didn’t really matter to him, not like you did. The new wife looked scared, not of you but of what your husband was going to do to the rest of them for Sherry’s transgression. You brush your thoughts about her aside as you walk past her taking the last few steps towards your chair.

There was a dark haired woman sitting in but without a single sound escaping your ruby red lips, she stands up allowing you to take your rightful position. The new wife looks over her shoulder nervously at you, she leans over to one of the blonde ones who is sitting next to her and whispers something before standing up and making her way towards you.

You look up at her as she stands before you, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “(y/n) you have to make sure Negan doesn’t punish _us_ for Sherry leaving.” The young woman’s tone was demanding.

You tut softly as your shake your head, “I don’t have to do anything for you.” You say curtly. You couldn’t believe the audacity of the young woman to think that you could make your husband do anything. He loved you dearly, he listened to your advice but he made up his own mind. This girl should have known that by now. “All I have to do is be a good, faithful wife to _my_ husband…” You add as you lean back in the chair.

The girl looks frustrated by your answer and angered by it as well. “You are the only person he would listen to… please… most of us are trapped..”

“Trapped…” You laugh, that was rich. “Trapped… you ALL made your choice to marry _my_ husband to save your own hides and have Negan take care of you and your families… which he has. You made your own bed, you are going to have to fucking lay in it.” There were times where you were still incredibly bitter about having to the share the man that you loved so dearly with nearly a dozen other women. They didn’t have the same type of relationship that you two shared but that didn’t matter. Deep down, you were a very jealous woman.

The young wife looked dumbfounded by your retort. “You are so fucking stupid not to see what that man does… he threatens us, when we were workers struggling each and every day.” Her last comment makes you laugh and you stand up getting the other woman’s face.

“Struggling, darling you don’t have the faintest fucking idea of the struggle that you could be facing…” You lean forward, your faces only a few inches apart as you continue in a low and vicious tone. “You want to find out… because if you want to leave, that… that I make happen really fucking quick and then you can see what an ungrateful little bitch you are being.”  No sooner do you finish speaking does the young woman’s hand come across your face with a crack as she slaps you.

You are dumbfounded by this at first as you bring your left hand to your cheek, touching the hot red mark when her hand had met your face. As you start to regain your senses you feel a rush of rage serge through your body. “Fucking Bitch…” You scream as you lunge forward knocking the young woman back into an end table as you topple onto of her in a fury. Your hand grips her hair tightly as you tussle with the young wife on the floor trying to bash her face into the concrete. “You stupid fucking whore… I’m gonna fucking kill you.” You screech as you finally manage to slam her head to the floor. Some of the other wives try to come pull you off her and fail as you continue to wail on the woman who had the balls to hit you. “You…don’t…ever…fucking…” you bellowed between blows.

You were causing a lot of commotion and you knew it was only matter of time before it drew attention from your husband’s men, but you were not expecting the doors to fling open and Negan to walk through to seen the scene playing out before him. His ever present weapon, Lucille, came crashing down onto a table near the door with a loud bang. “ENOUGH!” he screamed causing you to instantly halt your assault and look over at the man you loved so much whom was seething with rage.

“(y/n)…” Your husband started as he gazed down at you somewhat surprised when he realized that it was you, his beloved wife… his ‘Queen’… who was taking part in such a absurd display. He shook his head and couldn’t help but laugh knowing the girl likely deserved whatever punishment. “Get off the stupid little girl before you kill her… I am really not in mood to deal with another body today.” His tone was surprisingly soft in the situation and the other wives took note of this as you rolled off the young wife and slowly stood up gazing down at the bloody mess that you had created with a satisfied smirk on your face.

Your husband noticed this. “Pleased with yourself?” He asked cocking his head to the side slightly as he gazed at you, all disheveled from you fight.

“She fucking deserved it baby… I swear… that little bitch fucking hit me first.” You explain as you make your way slowly over to your husband, placing one of your bloody hands on his leather jacket cover chest. You gaze up at him as he looks around at the other wives.

“Is what (y/n) said true ladies?”  He asked more for show but it would not have been the first time that you picked a fight with one of the wives. During the first few months of having the first group of wives added you’re your marriage, you had started your fair share fights out of pure jealousy. So part of him wanted to make sure that the promise you made to stop trying to pick a fights was being kept.

The wives nodded and few said yes softly and Negan then looked down at you. “Well then… I guess you were right _my Queen_.” He said softly as he reached down and touched his large, rough hand to the red mark on your cheek. He looked back at a group of his men who were standing in the door. “Don’t just stand there dipshits… go pick the poor stupid girl up and taking her to the Doc..” He said gesturing with Lucille before wrapping the arm holding the baseball bat around you waist pulling you roughly against him. He leaned in and whispered low in your ear.

“Don’t think just because you were justified in beating the absolute fucking shit out that girl that you will not be punished later..” His words sent a shiver through your body and you drew a sharp breath in knowing that he was going to punish you in the most sinful of ways that night.

“Yes, Sir..” You whisper softly bringing a devious smile to his lips as he began to plan ways he was going to make you beg for him that night.


	3. Negan comes to your after the first outpost attack (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut that didn't start out to be such... lol It happens with Negan... it just does.

Imagine Being Negan's Favorite Wife and he comes to you after the first

outpost is attacked by Rick's group

You lay stretched across the bed you share with Negan, fast asleep. You had fallen asleep by yourself, which wasn’t a rare occurrence so it didn’t raise any alarms. You were abruptly awaken from your rather peaceful slumber by a string of venomous curses and the sound of heavy metal door to your room slam shut. Startled, roll over and prop yourself up against the plush feather pillows as you wipe the sleep from your eyes, you see your husband pacing angrily in the space between the bed you shared and the small living space that was set up in the other half of the room.

A furious look was painted across his face, the pale moon light shining through the windows made the expression look all the more menacing. “Negan..” You mutter softly as you scoot the edge of the bed. “What’s the matter?” You are still sleepy but your husband, still so enraged by whatever situation had occurred, turned to you and tried to muster a softer expression.

“Just more useless bull shit (y/n),” He said trying downplay the situation. He took a few steps towards you, closing the gap between you. He set Lucille next to his side of the bed before taking your face in his hands. “Don’t worry.” He said quickly before leaning down and placing an almost sweet kiss on your lips. As he pulled back, his large, strong hands falling away from your face you reach out and grab on.

You give him a gentle tug back towards the bed you share. “but I do worry my love…” you say softly gazing up at him as he towers over you. Using your free hand you pat a spot next to you on the bed, “What happened Negan, something happened, you wouldn’t be so upset if it really was just useless bull shit.” Negan had never spared you from the violence of this world and the group he was in charge of, whatever was going you tended to know about it sooner or later.

He sat down next to you on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. You nestled your head against his chest, you could hear his heart still pounding with rage in his chest. “The Satellite outpost was attacked last night…” He started, he tone was serious and though he spoke calmly you could tell that there was an infinite amount of rage behind that calmness. “Everyone dead… slaughtered like fucking animals in the god damn sleep (y/n)”

Instantly you could only think of one culprit. “Was it those women again? The ones from that group that Simon killed all their husbands and son?” It was a horrible thing that even unsettled Negan and Simon had suffered for it.

Negan shrugged. “Maybe or it could be a whole new group of assholes looking to start a god damn war, they saw the set up we have. The outposts. The other groups working to help make that Saviors stronger…” You were not as blind as Negan often thought you were when it came to the true nature of what went on with those other groups but you let him have his little illusion of saving the world in this moment.

“Well if it is a new group… we need to bring them into the fold right.”  You reach your left hand up and touch his stubble covered cheek. He needed someone to take him off the war path, to be his voice of reason or at very least a much needed distraction. “If you do what I know you want to…”

“Find who they are and kill every single last one of them…” your husband growled.

You hush him as you straddle him, playfully pushing him back so he was laying across the bed. His hands grip your hips as you lean forward perching yourself above him. “You can’t do that can you..” You say in a low, sensual tone. You had to distract him from his rage and there was always one sure fire way to get that man to relax. You give him a devious smile as you slowly unzip his leather jacket as his hands slide under your silk nightgown to discover you were not wearing much else.

“Why is that..” He groans as one of his hands slips between your thighs, feeling how wet you were waiting for him. You hands push the leather jacket open as you move your hips in a slow circle trying to create some friction between you and Negan’s large, rough hand that was lingering between your thighs. He smirks as he watches you push up his white shirt and trying to reach his buckle.

He tuts and teasingly slides one of his long fingers deep with in your core, causing you to let out a slightly startled moan. “Oh… you want more…” His voice little more than a growl as he slowly pulls his finger out, teasing your clit with his thumb slightly. He leans forward for a moment, his lips brush against ear sending a shiver down your spine and the heat to grow between your legs. “Answer my questions like a good girl and maybe I will give my Queen a prize..”

His touch had made you lose you train of thought, _‘what were we talking about again?’_ you ask youself. “The outpost…” you moan softly answer a silent question. You look down at your husband, his thumb still occasionally teasing you as you try and collect your thought. Negan was not going to make this easy for you, he saw the game you were trying to play and countered with one of his own. “You can’t kill them..” You start though soft moans. “Because we need them… we need there shit… we need them to work for us, almost as badly as I need your cock inside me… right now…”

Negan plunges two fingers back inside you this time as wraps his other hand grips your waist tightly pushing you down onto his fingers deeper. He has a large grin across his face. Partly from your sound advice but mostly from the loud moans he was causing to escape your lips as fingers brushed against your gspot, causing your muscles to tighten around his fingers causing a moan of his own to escape. He had just about enough of this teasing, his cock was rock solid and straining painfully against the fabric of his jeans. He pulls his hand from between your thighs and slips the two fingers, still slick with your juices into your mouth. You suck hungrily on them as you tasted yourself. Negan bit his bottom lip watching this. Your hands slip down to his belt, undoing the buckle swiftly. You pop the top button on his jeans open and slip your hand inside gripping his sizeable, rock solid cock. “You should put that mouth to far better use then dispensing advice my Queen..” It may have sounded like a suggestion but you knew it was more of demand.

You flipped around, so your ass was now positioned directly infront of his face, inviting him to taste you as you unzipped his jeans, freeing his member and taking it into mouth. As you are running your tongue along the tip teasing him you feel his hot mouth take your clit into his mouth, his tongue lightly flicking it causing a loud moan around his cock as your continued your own work. His fingers joined the concert again, and what a beautiful on it was. They pumped rhythmically in and out of your and delicious and perfect pace. Each thrust of his fingers met with a tease of his tongue to your clit.

You could feel yourself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. “I want your cock inside me when I cum…” You moan around his cock. Negan stops and you turn to look at him through heavy eyes.

He smacks your ass signaling he was more than ready and it was time for you to get what you desired. You roll off him and lay flat on the bed, you legs spread wide waiting for him as he stripped off his leather jacket and shed his t-shirt. He crawls between your legs, not wanting to waste a moment more taking his pants of boots off and in one swift movement he pushed deep inside you. As he stills himself for a moment allowing you time relish in the size of him his pulls your silk nightgown over your head exposing your naked form to him. “Fuck… I will never get over how beautiful you look when I’m fucking you…” He teases as he slowly starts rock his hips starting build a comfortable pace.

“Shut up and fuck me…” You moan wanting him to lose this lazy pace and fuck you hard. He chuckles at your word but takes the hint. His pace quickens as a hand slides up your stomach over your bare breasts and gently grips your throat. His pace grows faster as your wrap your legs around his waist urging him to go harder still. His other hand leaves your waist and grips your shoulder as he thrust into harder and faster.

You feel a familiar heat grow deep with in the pit of your stomach, your toes curl as your feel yourself getting pushed closer and closer to cuming with each thrust of Negan’s incredible cock. “I’m gonna cum” You moan softly feeling yourself so close to that bliss that you could almost taste that sweet release. Your words fuel Negan’s desire and pace. He is frantic now, close to the edge himself. As your walls clamp down on his still pounding cock he lets out a deep moan feeling you start come around him. He can not hold back any longer. He shoots his white hot seed deep with your core as you both cum together in a fury of thrusts and moans. “FUCK..” Negan groans as his back arches and he takes one last hard thrust pushing his seed deep with in you in hope that maybe this time maybe he would be lucky enough to get your pregnant.

He smiles down at you and you smile up at him. “In a little better mood..” You said with soft laugh as he leans down and places a passionate kiss on your lips.

“I’m still pissed… but yes my love… yes”


	4. Being Negan's Favorite Wife Would Include (the Kinky edition part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole bunch of super kinky Headcanon I have for Negan and His favorite wife, some of it I am using in my full Negan/FaveWife Fic called The Chosen Wife. Enjoy.

\+ Negan pursued you because he saw your potential to be his long sought after baby girl. Lucille never allowed him to explore that particular desire calling it “Sick” and asking him “Why would he ever want that?”. He never could get her to quite understand despite years of trying to do so and the women he had affairs with did to some extent but they were never fully committed to being his completely body, mind and soul. You on the other hand, you had all the things he was looking for.

\+ You two already enjoyed, rough, vigorous sex and deep down the idea of being Negan’s and only his, to protect, love, and guide made you excited at the prospect. 

\+ You were leery of the idea at first though you were excited by the concept, scared of what it really meant. So he introduced dynamics slowly into your relationship, which was still very new, the first thing asked you to try was calling him “Daddy” or “Sir” during sex. You willing try it.

\+ The first time you call him Daddy while he is deep inside you, fucking you hard. His hands move up to your neck and grip it just enough for you to stuggle slightly to catch your breath as he slammed into your harder and harder with each word as you said “Yes Daddy, fuck my pretty wet mess hard, my make cum hard all over your thick cock” 

\+ you found yourself taking great pleasure in seeing how eager that made him and how hard you came with his hands squeezing your neck, you would have never felt safe enough to try this with another man.

\+ You begin to take delight in teasing him through out the day. Whispering to him “I’m not wearing any panties Daddy…” when you were wearing a particularly short skirt which would instantly send his hand between your thighs to see if your were fibbing. When he would see you weren’t and you were so slick with desire for him already a broad smile would cross his face and he would like your sweet juices from his fingers as he mutters “Naughty girl.” knowing that he was going to make you beg for permission to cum later  that day.

\+ Negan’s favorite form of punishment, edging, he takes sweet delight in bringing you so close the point of orgasm that your juices coat his whole hand as he slides those long thick fingers deep inside you brushing against your g-spot taunting you as he watches you beg for permission to cum. Sometimes he would be generous and only make you wait a few times… other times he would make you squirm and beg under his skilled fingers for what would feel like hours.  

\+ Once he was satisfied with the punishment for what ever transgression(s) you had committed making you apologize and tell him what you did wrong as he finally allows you the sweet bliss of release. 

\+ He liked to make you have at least one orgasm before he finally give in and let you take his reach your hands into his jeans to free his cock. You love the sight of it springing from his jeans as you get down on your knees. He would gently cup your cheek bring your gaze up to him as he said with a smirk. 

“Show Daddy how bad you want his huge fucking cock deep inside that pretty pink little cunt of yours” as he waits for you take him into your mouth. 

+You enjoy lavishing his cock with attention, you love the taste of his pre-cum on your lips as you take his thick member into your mouth moaning softly as you think of how incredible it is going to feel when he plunges it deep inside your pussy still throbbing from the first of what would be many orgasms he would give you through out any given night. 

\+ though you enjoy pleasing your Daddy Dom, he rarely lingers too long with you giving him head. He always says that what the other wives are for, he loves your pussy too much to waste time getting to the main attraction.

\+ Negan always will tease you as he slowly enters your tight hole. He will just put the tip in at first teasing you, making you whimper softly as he pulls out with a devious smirk on his lips. “Tell Daddy how much you need his cock baby girl..” He would sometimes say as his thumb would brush against you swollen clit. You would whimper and reach out and grab his him urging him to enter you fully but Negan would always wait for  you to speak. To say the words “I need you… inside… Daddy..” panting between words feeling yourself dangerously close to cumming again as he would slowly slide his cock deep with in you feeling your pussy so tight from already cumming once that he would let out a sharp hiss as felt you stretch around his both substantial length and girth. 

\+ His favorite way to have you is you bent over the bed, a table, desk, hood of a car, anything that was handy and fucking you hard from behind. Holding your hands behind your back making sure they don’t slip between your legs. The only pleasure you were going to get was from him. 

\+ He would never just have you one way or one time during a love making session. He wanted to have you in every possible position he could before he came. 

+He almost always came with you under him, looking deep into your eyes as he would work to bring you close enough to orgasm with him. He loved the feel of coming inside you as your tight walls milked his cock for ever last bit of his cum. He would never pull out either when he came, only pushing deeper inside of you to fill you with his seed. 

\+ He would never pull out of you when he come, the other wives yes, but he wanted you to have his child because you were his favorite, the only one he really wanted to share his seed with. 

\+ Negan is a super horny guy.. a strong wind blows and he gets hard  practically. Which is exciting because you never know when he is going to steal you off into some corner or half empty closet to have you fast and dirty. 

+He has a look, a look that if he give you, even in a crowded room you know that you are going to have him inside you, fucking you mercilessly in less than 10 minutes (give or take)

The look: 

\+ Yup… that look. Your panties are always instantly drenched when you see it. You think about how when he licks his lips like that you know he is thinking going down on you before lets you ride his cock. 

\+ Negan is gifted at many things in the bedroom but none more… than fine art of eating pussy. He will joke that it is his true passion in life and also his biggest weakness when it comes to women and particularly you.He loves nothing more than the taste of your desire for him. Weather its when he goes down on you, sucking it off his finger after they were deep inside you or from your lips after you had cleaned his cock after your first round. Nothing got him hotter or harder than that unique taste. 

\+ It never mattered if there were half dozen people on the other side of the door, when he wanted taste you, get his fix as it were he wouldn’t let anything stop him.


	5. Imagine Negan coming home and greeting you your daughter together after dealing with problems at an outpost (FLUFFY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff...cute domestic AF Negan fluff...

It was summer, you had what windows you could open to try and get some kind of air flow in the hot Virginia summer. You little girl seemed unphased by the heat in her sundress as she sat in her crib near your bed playing happily with favorite doll as you tidy up the mess from her lunch as you knew that if your husband came in and saw the mess no matter how much he loved you he would say something about it. Your daughter cooed softly as cleared off her high chair and wiped it down.

You hadn’t quite finished when you heard the creak of the old metal door open and the distinct sound of a wooden bat being set down on a concrete floor. You smile softly as you look at your daughter who pulled herself up so she was standing holding on to the edge of the crib trying to see her father. “Dadada” Your little girl cooed happily at the sight of her father. 

Before she was born, he would have come and wrapped his arms around you purring about how he missed you using any manner of vulgar term, but since Lily was born, well he had other priorities when he came home. He went straight towards her like he always did with huge smile on his face. “There is my Princess… my first born… my perfect little pumpkin.” Your little girl smiled brightly as her father picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Were you good for your Mama while Daddy was handling the business… huh Lilybug…” He tickled her belly as she laughed and kept cooing Dada over and over again as Negan glanced over at you. 

((ignore carl… lol))

You smile softly and set the high chair tray on the table before walking over to your husband and kissing him. “My Queen..” he greeted and you just smirked and looked at your daughter for a moment and smiled before looking back at your husband.

“Hi baby..” You respond as he reaches his free hand around your waist pulling your closer. “How was your day?” Negan let out a soft groan of frustration at the question he knew you were going to ask.

“Mama knows how to ask Daddy the questions that makes him need a drink.” He makes a little silly face at your daughter before handing her to you and heading towards the little bar that still sat in the far corner of the large room that was your little family’s home.

You carry your daughter over to her little area where the bulk of Lily’s toys were and set her down. “Here you go Princess..” You say softly running your hand over her soft curls before going over to your husband and wrapping your arms around him as he sipped a beer watching your daughter as she played.

“What’s going on?” You ask your husband softly and kissed the top of your head as he took another swig from his beer.

“Simon went a little over board today…” Your admitted as he held you tightly against him. What he said didn’t surprise you at all. Simon could be a good guy, fercily loyal but he also could be a lose cannon.

You rest your left hand over his heart and he looks down at your wedding ring, his first wife’s ring the one thing that was a constant reminder of the fact that you were different from all the rest of the wives. “What did he do this time?” You ask with a small laugh at the end thinking it was something stupid like sleeping with someone’s wife again.

Negan’s face stayed serious and you stopped laughing immediately. “He killed every boy and man in a whole community… now they did attack us but Fat Joseph said the youngest boy was 12 years old… just a fucking kid.” Your husband was always pragmatic about having to kill people. He never hurt women, he never would think of hurting a child. Your face showed the horror you were feeling and Negan gave a solemn nod. “I know it’s fucking horrific.. I can’t even fucking think about it all I am still so fucking pissed about this. I am going to have to do something (y/n)”

You rest your head on his broad shoulder and look at your daughter who was sitting playing happily oblivious to the subject of her parents conversation. “Those poor women, those poor mothers and wives..” You say softly thinking about the pain that you would feel losing him or even worse Lily. Negan set his beer down and wrapped you up in his arms.

“Hey, hey, you know that shit will never happen here. You, our girl… you are in the safest place in the world. I will die before anyone hurts my girls.” He promised as you looked up at him. “You are my family, no one matter more to me than you two. Not anyone else.” He reassures you knowing that you still get surges of jelousy even though you know that no one could fill your shoes with him.

He places a soft peck on your lips before walking over to your daughter who was sitting playing on the floor. “Come here Lilybug,” You watch as your daughter stops what she is doing and crawls over to her father who is leaned over his large hands stretched out waiting for your daughter’s tiny ones to take grip of one of his fingers on each hand as she pulls herself up on unsteady legs. A large joyous grin spreads across Negan’s face. “There’s my girl,” He beam down at the child that your share as she takes a very shaky step.

“Say Daddy I am gonna start doing this on my own any day now…”  You smile as you watch start to try to take another step but puts her foot back down and looks up her father with a nervous little look on her face.

“Princess, Daddy’s got you.” He says calmly looking his little girl in the same color hazel eyes they share. “Daddy’s not gonna let you fall and go boom.” Lily shook her head and started to try and sit down in protest which Negan seemed to find highly amusing letting out a chuckle as Lily grunted in protest when he wouldn’t let her sit down. “Lily… just one more step for Daddy, come on sweetheart… “ His words feel on deaf ears as Lily was now struggling with more effort than it would have taken to just take the one more step like her father wanted. It was rather amusing for you to watch the rare sight of Lily’s beloved “Dada” being on the wrong end of tantrum.

You sat down on the large, overstuffed, black leather couch and watched as your husband finally gave in and let her sit back down on the floor. Lily looked up at him, face scrunched into the meanest face she could muster. “Oh are you mad Buggy?” You ask he from the couch.

“Yeaaaah” She says screeching the word out in her sweet little toddler voice. Negan laughed as he leaned down and scooped the little girl up and kissed her cheeks “Nuu dada.” She said in protest and you could see a little look of real sadness go across your husband’s face. Lily was 16 months old, she was talking and almost walking. She wasn’t your tiny baby any more and it was a hard truth to swallow. She was growing up which was beautiful but it did make you miss the seemingless endless snuggles you had with her when she was brand new. It almost made you want to have another baby, soon but not yet. 

“Our baby isn’t our baby, baby any more..” Negan said softly as he walked over and joined you on the couch putting your daughter between you two. He draped his arm over the back of the couch and watched a Lily leaned into you and slipped her thumb into her mouth. You wrapped her up in your arm and look up at your husband who is smiling down at you two. “We should have another one…” His grin turned into a sheepish one and you shook your head.

“She is not even two yet, she still sleeps in a crib, let’s get one baby out of the crib before we start making the next occupant.” Lily turned into you, hunkering in as she always did when she was tied and cuddled up with you. Your hands run over her soft, dark curls as you watch her slowly drift off to sleep. As you look up Negan  you see a little grin plastered on his face at the mention of growing your family.

“You have really thought about having another rugrat?” He asked softly looking deep into your eyes.

You give a little shrug, “I always assumed we would have another,” You admit softly as you watch him stand up and lean down picking your sleeping daughter off the couch. He hushed her softly as she started to stir.

“it’s okay Lily…” He reassured her rocking her in his arms as she nestled her face in the crook of his neck. You stand up and Negan smiles down at you softly. “She is more than enough…” His voice was soft and his tone was sincere as he gazed down at you.

“I thought you wanted a boy.. a son.” Your lips curl into a smirk as Negan give you a little shrug as he turns to go put your sleeping daughter down in her crib.

After laying her down he leaned back against the crib and stared at you from across the room a devious little smirk playing across his lips. As he takes a few steps forward your heart begins to race as he gives you _the look_ as his hands are once more on your hips. “I just wanted you to be the mother of my children…” He said as he leaned down, you could feel the heat of his breath on your skin as his lips brushed against yours before he took your lips hungrily with his own. Your hands slip around his head pulling him in deeper as his hands pulled you tight against him.

You had a small, satisfied smirk playing on your lips as he pulled back. “So you weren’t upset that we had a girl?” You said recalling to his original reaction to the news that his long awaited first born was a girl. He wasn’t mad, that much was true but he had spent your whole pregnancy swearing you had to be having a boy though. He seemed disappointed a little bit, but then he held your daughter and that seemed to change it all.

“I did want a boy… but our girl is magic..” He said with a little smirk. “If we had a half a dozen more just like here I would feel like a fucking lucky man.” His hands slip under your tank top, his callused fingers sending shivers down your spine as they lightly graze your ribs.

“Negan…” You chide softly as his lips move to your neck, placing a trail of sensual nibbles along your collar bone which made a little moan escape your lips but you couldn’t not now, with the baby just asleep. “Lily is right there..” You take his head in your hands and place a sweet kiss on his lips as he gives you a little pout. “Don’t with that fucking pouty I want the pussy face…” You said with a little laugh as his hands grip your waist still under your shirt. 

“But… I want it..” He pouted before licking his lips hungrily. You just laugh and shake your head as he smirks down at you. “My Queen…denying me…” He said pulling you back towards him roughly as you playfully try to pull away. “Oh no no no…” His voice was low and you knew that this cat and mouse game was going to play out in delightful torture for the rest of the evening.

“Oh yes…” You finally manage to pull away from him with a little smirk playing on your lips as you back towards the couch. “Someone still has to figure out what he is going to do with a certain asshole before he gets any of this…” You lean back against the couch spreading you legs slightly as your teased him with what he desired.

“Oh (y/n), you dirty… dirty.. naughty… girl…” He said shaking his head with each step. “You know just how to motivate a man to get some fucking work done..” He leaned down as kissed you softly before looking over at the door.

“Go.. finish your day… I’ll have her down for the night by the time you get back..” You lick your lips. “I’ll even let you have desert before dinner…”

Negan smiled broadly, “Well that’s an offer I can’t refuse.” He leaned down and kissed you once more, his hands slipping between your thighs teasing your ever so slightly through the tight fabric of your leggings leaving you with a reminder of what was going to come later before he left with a satisfied smirk to go deal with Simon.


	6. Imagine Negan Finding out you are pregnant before you have a chance to tell him yourself (fluffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff...because FLUFF

The Sanctuary was a big place, or at least felt that way. Unlike the other wives Negan gave you far more autonomy to just go about your day. He trusted you more than them. Most of the wives had little desire to go out and do much of anything anyhow. You on the other hand, you always had loved to be outside, particularly you enjoyed tending the small garden that grew within the fences. The warmth from the sun on your skin, the feel of the dirt on your hands, it was bliss. There was something stratifying watching the plants grow and thrive. _The plants are the only thing I get to help grow now._ You muse silently as you pull a few weeds from the earth.

You had learned that you were expecting a baby nearly a week ago, you hadn’t found a chance yet to sit and talk with your husband and tell him the good news. Every time you went to have just a few minutes alone with him someone would come in with some probably. You tried a half dozen times before you both went to sleep at night but after he had you he always would just kiss you then roll over too tired from the day to sit and talk like you used to. _Before the other wives_ you thought bitterly as you plunged your hand spade into the damn earth with great force.

The idea of sharing your husband with other women made your blood boil and the early pregnancy hormones coursing through you was not helping with your jelouse streak as of late either. One of the works saw your display and scooted away from you with her eyes cast down and part of you felt bad for making her nervous. You muster a little smile for the young woman before you go back to weeding the tomato plants.

A little bit of time passes, you are lost in the methodical labor of weeding the plants when so notice a large shadow cover the ground you were tending. _Negan_ you knew it was him, you could smell the leather from his jacket, the fait smell of blood from his ever present baseball bat. You glance over the shoulder half expecting to see your husband smiling down at you but instead you find his face painted with a stern and almost angry look that made you catch your breath. “Hi babe,” You say softly as you pull the gloves from your hands and dust the dirt off your jeans before you stand up and kiss your husband on the cheek but he doesn’t pull you in for passionate kiss as he normally does. He stands there looking at you.

Negan could be a cruel man, this you knew and had always known, but he never was cruel to you. He was kind, stern when you needed, he had high expectations of you and there had been instances where you needed a little bit of his _special guidance_ but you enjoyed that as much as he did. You knew the looks he gave you if you had broken a rule, the look he was giving you was unlike anything you had seen before directed at you. “My…dear…wife..” He started in a frigid tone as he finally reached out and touched you cheek as he slithered his hand into your hair gripping it tightly as he forced you to look up at him. “Is there anything… anything at all… that you need to tell me?”

His words sent a chill down your spine _He knows, he knows about the baby_ your mind races as your pulse quickens. “I…uh.” You stumbled to find your words as his grip on your hair tightens and he waits for you to say anything. Your eyes dart around to the other faces watching the display. You wanted to have this conversation in private. “Can we just talk some place private?” You ask meekly.

Negan shakes his head. “No…” He leans in closely his hot breath almost burning your lips as the quiver. “You lost that _privilege_ ” he chose the word carefully knowing that it would send a tingle down your spine in spite of the tense situation.

You lick lips as you close your eyes taking a long, deep breath. “I’m pregnant, you obviously already knew that though.” He lets go of your hair and you take a slightly nervous step back putting just a small amount of distance between you and your still angry husband.

“What made you fucking think you could keep that from me (y/n)? Fucking enlighten me please.” He leans forward as he speaks in a hushed tone. Simon turns his back to you both and motions for the others to the same. It wasn’t private but it was show of respect for the situation unfolding.

You cross your arms in front of you chest and tilt your head to one side. “Well lets see.. you are busy fucking the other wives and dealing with whatever nonsense it is you do all day… you come back to our room at night… fuck me and then roll over and go to sleep. It really doesn’t give one opportunity to fucking sit and have a conversation does it?” Negan leaned back a little and bit his bottom lip as you snapped back at him, your eyes blaze with jealousy. “I wanted to tell  you right away, I was so damn happy we are finally having a baby.” You pause and smile for a moment before your face drops once more. “But you were so consumed in this fucking empire you think you run… with your wives and underlings… that I couldn’t time to talk to you… How are you going to have time for this kid Negan?” You look away from your husband as you finish speaking. You were not ashamed of what you had sad but you knew that it could be returned with a harsh response.

So when he reached out and touched your hip and gently urged you closer to him you were slightly surprised. You oblige him and he sets Lucille down resting it against a near by fence, which in truth made your heart skip a beat. His other hand joined the first on your hip as he gazed down at you. “I will find time, make time… that’s my fucking kid.” He smiled brightly and any anxiety seemed to float away. “But hearing that my Queen, my love…” He leaned forward and nibbled teasingly on your bottom lip before kissing you tenderly. “had my kid in the toaster from goddamn Carson in the hall was not fucking cool darlin’ not fucking cool…” his voice close to a sensual growl at the end.

You bit your bottom lip and looked up at him. “I’m sorry,” You begin as you snake your arm around his neck pulling him closer before whispering in his ear, “Daddy…” Negan let out a little groan at the sound of that name for him escaping your lips. His tongue darted across his lips as his grip on your waist.

“Say it again…” He said with a great hunger behind his voice.

“I’m sorry, Daddy”  you repeat again this time with a soft giggle at the end which causes your husband to pick you up and toss your over his shoulder making you laugh. “Negan… put me down..” You squeal as you continue to laugh. He gives your denim covered ass a smack that send a pulsating heat straight to your very core.

“Nope… you have been a bad girl.” He teased. “Grab Lucille, because I am going to go teach you lesson that this sweet ass is never going to forget…” He gripped your ass tight with his large, rough hands. “about lying to the father of your child.” Your cheeks flush red at his words and behavior knowing that so many people could see the display. As he began to carry you still over his shoulder, Lucille in your hand you mused.

_Well at least he is taking me back to our room this time… last time he just fucked me in the shed. Maybe he is maturing._ Your thought was cut short when his hand came down on your ass once more with thwack and you let a little unconscious moan.

“Just making sure you were still paying attention there baby girl..Daddy’s got all sorts of punishments in mind for this little fuck up missy…” You giggle with excitement as your mind begins to race with all the possible ways he was going to dish out sweet torment in just a few moments…


	7. Future!Negan Greeting his Wife and Daughter in the Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stupid fluff that got way out of hand all because of the tiny clip of Negan in the Garden with Judith from the saddest episode ever...

The war was long, bloody and in the end you saw your husband’s empire crumble. You were terrified of the fate that would befall you and Lily when it was all over and Rick had you and your daughter brought to Alexandria. Negan was being held prisoner for his crimes and Rick said that was the only kindness he was going to show your husband, letting him live. You couldn’t go back to the Sanctuary, it would never be safe for you or Lily there again. Rick extended one more kindness, allowing you and Lily to live in Alexandria, with all the safety and protection that came with living there. 

It was more than just having a safe place for your daughter, it was also the ability to still see your husband, for Lily to still see her father, even if it was behind bars. The first year in Alexandria was difficult. No one trusted you, no one showed you any real kindness beyond not being cruel to your daughter who surprisingly enough became good friend’s with Rick’s little girl Judith. It was that friendship she shared with the young Grimes girl that eventually softened the community and Rick to your presence.

After nearly 5 years of your husband being fairly confined to his small, dark, cell you manged to convince Rick and Daryl to let Negan spend time with you and your daughter. “Think of it like parole, he has been down there for five years. Lily is almost 7 years old and can count the times she remembers hugging her father on one hand. I know what he did was wrong but he is still my husband and I know he is a good man deep down, please let him be with us so you can see this.” Rick and Daryl looked at each other then back at you.

Rick took a step forward and placed a kind hand on your arm. “(y/n), I want to believe you, I really do but this is Negan we are talking about. People still remember the things he did.” Rick had actually become a very close person to you over the years, he filled a watchful almost protective big brother role than you never quite knew you needed in your life before then. He had only known you without Negan, scared always running to him in those early days begging to go see your husband. In his own was Rick helped break that dependency you had on needing Negan to always protect you, Rick taught you how to protect yourself.

Daryl took a step back and crossed his arms. “I still think we should have killed him, I am sorry to say it, (y/n) I like you and the tiny terror, but this has bad idea written all over it.” Your heart sinks at his words.

“Please, guys… give me one week to show you he will be a model citizen in Alexandria. We won’t bother anyone, you can put him to work any way or place you want.” You pleaded with such great passion that neither man could look you in the eyes. Rick glanced back at Daryl who gave a heavy sigh and slow nod.

Rick turned back to you and smiled softly. “One week… and I swear (y/n) one fucking toe out of line and this is done. He is back in that cell and we never have this discussion again.” You smile brightly and throw your arms around Rick’s neck and kiss his bearded face.

“Thank you so much! I fucking love you!” You were so excited and in truth this was the happiest either man had seen you. You rush over to Daryl who puts his hands up as you are about to throw your arms around him and just leans in and gives you a soft peck on the cheek.

“It’s for the tiny terror… not you… not him… her.” Daryl explained and you smiled brightly at him nevertheless. It didn’t matter to you why he said yes, only that he did. You say a quick goodbye and Rick said he would let you know when they got Negan all situated to be released.

+++++++

The next morning there was a soft knock on the front door as you made breakfast. Your little girl, who was now 7, jumped up from the table where she had been sitting reading a book and raced towards the door. You hadn’t told Lily about finally being able to see her father, she was always such a happy child. “I got it Mom!” She hollered as she raced down the hall. You momentarily stop cutting up some fruit and watch as Lily opens the door. It’s Judith with Rick standing behind her. Your heart flutters with excitement, ‘Of course he has Judith come get Lily… she probably insisted upon it more likely.’ You muse softly as you set down the knife on the counter before wiping your hands and joining your daughter at the door.

The girls hug each other tightly as was their custom since they were little more than toddlers. “I got a surprise for you and your mom Lils..” Judith said brightly with a large grin on her face. Neither child really knew the horrors that had happened during the war, all the lives lost. You had told Lily her father had done some bad things and Negan always reiterated the same on their rare visits.

You smile up at Rick and nod down to the girls. Rick shrugs. “She wouldn’t let me come by myself…” You chuckle softly as you shake your head noticing Judith starting to pull Lily out the front door.

“Hey… hold up girls. Lily, get your shoes on please.” You say in your ‘mom voice’ that has become more and more your regular voice over the last few years. Lily was a headstrong and stubborn child. On more than one occasion you cursed the fact that Negan was her father because she possessed so much of his willfulness and worst of all she had her father’s charm. There was a reason the Daryl called her ‘the tiny terror’ a nickname that even her father took a small amount of delight in when you told him.

Lily huffed as she plopped to the floor and scooted over slipping her canvas tennis shoes on over her bare feet. “No socks?” Rick said raising an eyebrow at your daughter.

“No time Uncle Rick… no time.” The young girl said with a tone of great seriousness in her voice that made both you and Rick chuckle. No sooner were her shoes on then the girls were out the door, hand in hand, Judith leading the way at a furious pace.

Rick gestured for you to follow and you slipped on a pair of flip flops and closed the front door of your home as you both joined the girls at much more leisurely pace. “She won’t know what to do with herself…” You confide softly. “She was barely a baby when everything happened.”

“It’s better that way, she won’t ever have to know.” Rick and you shared a soft smile as you continued to walk. You knew what he was doing was not something he wanted to do but it was the right thing, the thing that Carl would have done.

As you approach the garden you spot Negan right away, leaning down his hands in the earth. You can’t help but smile seeing him do something that a few years earlier you would have seen as so below your husband. He barely looked like the man who once controlled a small empire. Then again you looked nothing like the woman you were either.

You heart raced as you looked down at the pale blue sundress you were wearing, so different from the tight black dresses of your old life. Then you glance up and your husband wearing a simple plaid shirt over a white t-shirt and a well warn pair of jeans and how you looked suddenly didn’t matter. You’re eyes were fixed on your daughter as she stopped in her tracks, letting go of her best friend’s hand at the sight of her father.

Her little hands covered her mouth as it hung open and tears began to fall. “Daddy?” She asked softly, her voice muffled through her hands. Judith wrapped her arms around her best friend with a big smile on her face. Negan looked up from his work and smiled brightly at his daughter. “Daddy!” Lily screamed with joy as she practically pushed Judith off of her and raced towards her father tears still streaming down her face as she leapt into his waiting arms.

You had only seen Negan smile as brightly as he was as he held your not so little girl in his arms for the first time in five years, the very first time you placed her in his arms. “Well hello to you too princess,” he greeted her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Is this real daddy?” Lily asked softly in his arms and Negan gave a nod. Lily wrapped her arm’s tightly around her father’s neck, never wanting to let go of him again. “I am so happy I finally have my daddy..” she cried happily as her father kissed her tear stained cheeks.

“Me too sweetheart,” He glanced up to finally see you standing at the end of the row. Your eyes meet and your heart begins to race, suddenly it was like all the time you were kept apart melted away. Negan kissed the top of Lily’s head as he set her down.

“Where are you going daddy?” Lily asked looking up at him wide eyed.

Negan smirked down at her and leaned down as if he was telling her a great secret. “I can’t not go say hello to your mother… right?” He asked and Lily gave an enthusiastic nod.

Parts of you wanted to race right into his arms and just feel his arms around you, but there was another part that was still so nervous that you stood frozen in disbelief as he walked towards you. Rick walked towards the girls giving you some modicum of privacy, even though there was a small crowd starting to gather to see if the whispers really were true.

Negan didn’t say as word as he finally closed the gap between you, he only reached out taking you face in his hands. “(y/n),” he whispered softly as he leaned his forehead against yours, your hands shakily find their way to his face, now covered with a thick salt and pepper beard. “My beautiful, strong, wife…” Negan leaned into your tentative touch as he leaned in and captured your lips with his. It had felt like a life time since you had felt the feel of his lips on your own. It was like a vivid dream more than it felt like reality in that moment. His hands trailed from your face, entangling in your hair as he pulled you deeper into the kiss you both had dreamt about for 5 long years.

You gently stroke his bearded cheek as her pulls back and you smile. “I fucking missed you so much.” You say, you voice shaking from the pure emotion surging through your veins. Negan pulled you in a tight hug, you arms wrapped tightly around his chest as you softly sobbed into his chest. “Don’t you ever fucking think about putting me thought this hell ever the fuck again. I can’t do it..” Negan hushed you as he shifted his weight rocking you back and forth slightly.

“Never, never the fuck again my Queen.” He said adamantly as your eyes locked on each other. “All that matters is my girls… nothing else. I will do anything to have my girls back…”

Lily came running over to you both and wedged herself into the hug causing you and Negan to both chuckle softly. “Yes Princess?” Negan said smoothing her wild curls.

“Uncle Rick…” Lily started which in return made Negan look at you with a great deal of disbelief before he mouthed the words ‘Uncle Rick’ to you a little shocked and you just shrugged. He then mouthed ‘We are talking about this later’ to you before turning back to Lily who had still been talking. “Invited me to go fishing with him and Judith, I said I had to ask my mom and _Dad_ “ She said ‘dad’ with such a huge grin on her little face. “first… but Uncle Rick..” Negan shuttered again at the sound of his daughter referring to the man that imprisoned him for the last five years as ‘Uncle’. “said that you and mom would probably want alone time… which I think means dad is gonna do ya right.. that’s so what Enid told me.” She said with a silly little girl not really knowing what she really meant by the phrase.

“Hold the fuck up cupcake… what did you just say” Negan said fairly shocked. “I could momentarily over look the whole ‘Uncle Rick’ thing… but eh eh, you are too little to be even guessing at that the fuck you just said.” Negan leaned down and looked your daughter square in the eyes. “Listen… you don’t need to know what adult alone time is till you are thirty.” He kissed her forehead and ruffled her unruly curls. “But yes… go fishing with _Uncle Prick..”_ You give him a wide eyed stare and kick his shin angered with his little slip up. “Fuck… Uncle _RICK_ … damn it woman it’s bad enough she calls him _Uncle_ sorry if old habits die hard but he has kept me locked in a cell for five years my dear, my darling wife” Lily giggled watching your exchange.

“Rick has been very kind… and he cares a great deal about our daughter… so shut it.” You say sternly in the same tone you take when you are giving Lily a stern talking to about the latest trouble she had managed to get herself in with Judith.

Negan smirked at your stern voice never having heard you take that aggressive tone with him before. “Yes ma’am.” He said with slightly devious smirk that just made you shake your head. _Something will never change_. You muse.

You turn down to your daughter, “Lily remember to be on your best behavior, be polite and make sure to thank Rick and Michonne for being nice enough to include you.” Lily nods and you glance up at Negan who is trying not to smile so much watching you be a mother to the child you shared. He missed so much of these moments that each little thing you did just reminded him how lucky he was. Which Rick had really beat into him the night before, not literally but it was close enough.

“Yes mama,” Lily said softly.

“And make sure you stay close to the grown ups, cupcake. I know you probably know a lot about the world out there baby but it’s still very dangerous.” Negan added reaching down and patting her cheek.

“I know daddy, I promise.” Lily wrapped her arms around your husband’s arm tightly and Negan leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“Just be safe ok, I just got my girls back.” He pulled you both into a tight hug. Lily started to squirm having enough of this family bonding moment, she was ready to go be a normal little kid playing with her friend.

You and Negan goodbye to Lily one more time with hugs, kisses and several more reminders from you to be on her best behavior which made your husband continually having to stifle chuckles at the notion that your daughter was a mischievous little thing. One Lily was safely off with Rick and Judith to meet up with Michonne. Negan slung his arm around your shoulder and looked at the rebuilt Alexandria. “Which one of these Mc Mansions is our little corner of suburban heaven?” Negan grinned broadly as you leaned into him relishing in the feeling of his strong arms around you once more.

“It’s down the little street by the church..” You say pointing in the general direction of your home. “It was one of the few homes not completely ruined by the fires…” You say glaring at your husband’s face drops a little.

“They are never going to let me live any of it down?” He asks softly showing a rare venerable side. You lean into him and sigh softly.

“It’s been a long enough road for them to accept me. Some of them still don’t care for me much but only put up with me because Lily is such a charming girl. Everyone adores her here.” You take his hand and start to walk with him towards the sidewalk to take him to show him the home he had never step foot in. You thought back to the first time that you walked this street with your husband, many years ago not long after giving birth to your daughter. “Do you remember when you brought me here?” You ask looking up at your husband with a little grin dancing on your lips.

He smirked and nodded. “I do my love, I do indeed.”

“You walked me down this street.” You picked his arm up and draped it over your shoulder which made him laugh. “I was about 2 inches taller then… you know heels and all..” you said with a little laugh and Negan paused and leaned down, kissing you deeply.

As he pulled back he smirked “You are still just as beautiful… maybe more.” You laugh softly and shake your head as you urge him to continue walking.

“That may be true… but you told me this place is the type of place you raise a kid. You talked about how we needed a house in the suburbs for the baby, so we could grow our family the right way.” Your face had a look of great sadness spread across it at the thought of the lost years with your family, there were many time that you told Rick that killing Negan would have been kinder to all three of you. Though now you knew that wasn’t the case.

Negan kissed the top of your head. “It obviously has been, the squirt is beautiful…”

“She is a god damn handful Negan.” You cut him off bursting his bubble about his perfect daughter. “She is a good kid babe, but she is wild. She needs her father. To be quite honest I needed you out more to help with Lily than I needed you for myself…” Your voice cracks softly as you speak the frustration of being a married-single mother for the last five years starting to show as your inched closer to your door.

As you both climbed the steps the home you were going to share Negan stopped you as you went to open the door. “Listen to me, (y/n), Daddy is home… it’s time for my Queen…to take a break.” You shook your head and laughed as you pushed open the door. Before you had a chance to step over the threshold Negan put a hand on your shoulder. “You know… we never had a home really before. So I never bothered to do this, but it’s about fucking time I did.” He scooped you up in his arms as your let out a roar of laughter.

“If you throw out your fucking back…” You start through your laughter.

“Oh I know my wife did not just call me old. I know that shit did not happen.” He joked as he carried you across the threshold and into your home. You had spent a lot of time making it a home. As Negan set you down you noticed him stopping to admire the home you made. Photos were rare, but there was one of Lily when she was just three years old sitting in a front of a rose bush that he had noticed on the way up the steps to the house. He took a few steps over the picture and looked at it for a solid minute in silence before finally he spoke. “I missed so much, really how well does she ever know me…”

You shake your head and beckon for him to follow you as you walk up the stairs towards the bedrooms on the second floor. “Oh, she knows her daddy…” you say as you push open Lily’s bedroom door. Negan joins you and see’s his old leather jacket laying across the foot of his daughter’s soft blue bed spread. “Rick gave me that about a month after we came here, I was so upset, so lost. I just missed you so much. He didn’t know if it would help but he knew how important it was for a child to have something to remind them of a loved one who may not be there any more.” You pause and turn to your husband. “So Rick told me about Carl’s hat… the one Judith has now.”

Negan let out a heavy sigh thinking about the young man who died before his time. “Fucking shame, still rips me up the kid was taken out by a god damn bitter…”

“Yeah, Carl deserved so much better. He was a good kid.” You let you a heavy sigh as you continue. “Lily was still so little at the time but when I was sad or lonely, missing you… I would sit with her in my lap and tell her stories about how you built a kingdom to protect me, how you saved me so early on from a heard of biters.” You reach out and touch his face. “How her daddy was strong and brave, how he loved her, his little princess so much that he went to war when he thought someone was going to possibly cause her harm..” You look up at him through your long lashes and smile a slightly sad smile. “She knows the man I saw, the man I know you are. She knows you did bad things because you thought they were right. She loves you, she fucking adores you… you always have been her father..” You reach up and cup his cheek once more looking deep into his eyes. “Please don’t disappoint her again.”

“I won’t.”


	8. Imagine Negan Catching Simon Flirting With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just angry Negan from 8x10 trailer inspired this one... I love him yelling at Simon...

The Sanctuary was buzzing with tension, war was in the air. You had found Sherry’s stash of smokes in the liquor cabinet and ducked into the hallway to attempt to calm your very rocky nerves. First with Negan getting trapped in the trailer and returning covered in walker gore with that priest and now with the horde breaking through and everyone having to escape and then finally being able to return to your home once more. It seemed since your paths crossed with Rick and his groups that your life had been nothing but chaos.

Sitting on a step you shaky hand strikes a match and brings it to the very stale cigarette. You cough hard as your take the first drag. “Fuck!” You curse before you take another drag this time it being slightly smoother. As you exhale the second drag you hear foot steps coming. At first you thought it was your husband, the sound of those heavy boots on the concrete so you turn around to see Simon standing behind you, looming over you with a devious smile on his face.

“Well hello there,” He starts slowly as you quickly put out your cigarette and stand up pulling you short black dress down slightly as you see Simon’s eyes go straight to the hem of the dress. “my my, no wonder you are his favorite…” Your eyes follow him as he leans against the wall his eyes almost burning your skin as the roam up and down your body in Negan’s favorite of your black dresses, the one that hugged all your curves in the right places. You watched as Simon’s hands went down and gripped his belt buckle adjusting it as he smirked down at you. 

“And what is that supposed to mean Simon?” You ask giving him a slightly strange look. You had never been fond of your husband’s right hand man. He gave you the creeps at times. Though he did his job, most of the time, you still could never trust him after he killed all those men in that community a few years ago. You knew that he knew better than to flirt with you.. you of all Negan’s wives. The only one he came into the Sanctuary with, his real wife. Simon scratched the back of his neck as he took a few steps forward and down  so he was perched over you as you leaned against cold cement wall.

“Oh nothing other than I am still not fucking sure how Negan kept you once he got all those other wives.” His closeness as he spoke made you uncomfortable. Your heart raced and your breath quickened out of fear but Simon thought you liked what he said so he continued and reached up to push a few stray hairs off your face. Your eyes close and your face cringes as he touches you and speaks to you in a low husky tone. “Do you even remember what it’s like for a man to cherish you, to be the only one that he loves…” Your skin crawled as he spoke, so distracted by your discomfort you didn’t hear the door open while Simon was speaking.

The familiar voice of your husband, all though quite filled with anger instantly calmed you. “What in the fucking good god damn hell do you think you are fucking doing Simon” He roared. Simon jumped back, stumbling slightly on the stairs as Negan’s voice echoed through the stairwell.

With out thinking you race up the stairs towards your husband and wrap your arms around his waist as he wraps one arm protectively around you the other grips Lucille tightly in his hand pointing it at Simon. “I… I…” you stammer worried that your husband would think even for a moment that you were anything other than scared when Simon started making advances towards you. Negan’s arm pulls you closer and you rest you head on his leather jacket covered chest.

“Shhh, I know you would never my Queen…” He hushed you softly his voice calm and soothing before looked back up at Simon who was looking mighty nervous as he put his hands up. “Don’t even fucking try to start…” Negan once again roared making you jump a little feeling the tension in every muscle of his body as he spoke.

“I was just fucking playing boss.” Simon defended but Negan shook his head and waved Lucille at him in protest.

“How long have you fucking known me Simon? HOW FUCKING LONG..” Negan roared as your eyes darted from your beloved husband’s face, twisted in rage to the man who suddenly looked much smaller and weaker from the safety of your husband’s arms.

Simon took a heavy gulp, “3…3…years…” Simon stammered and Negan leaned down and kissed the side of your head to calm you before he pushed you behind him as he took a step forward poking the tip of Lucille into Simon’s chest.

“In those three fucking years has (y/n), my wife, been with anyone else?” Simon shook his head as Negan poked him in the chest once more. “No, no she fucking hasn’t because my Queen is my Queen because she will love me in a castle or a fucking cage.” Negan looked back at you and smiled an almost evil looking smile. “Isn’t that right my love?” He asks you.

“Yes, my love..” You say softly with a nod that receives a much kinder smile from your husband for a moment trying to take comfort in that momentary kind gaze. You knew he was a man capable of great violence. You had witnessed it many times but had never once been on the receiving end. Most of the violence you had seen your husband commit had been to protect you or someone else, but more often than not you.

Negan turned back to Simon who had his hands up. “Please I was just playing with her, she looked so sad..”

“If my wife looks sad it’s not your fucking job to cheer her up no is it? It’s a job for her fucking husband, who happens to be this big dicked mother fucker…” You bit your bottom lip as you peered out from behind your husband to watch the expression of fear turn to terror on Simon’s face as Negan closed the gap and he was right up in his face. “How many fucking times to I have to tell your pea brained dickless fucking ass to keep those slimy fucking mitts of my girls… but most of all (y/n). Don’t fucking speak her name, don’t look at her, if you see her walking down the fucking hall turn the fucking mustache about fucking face and high tail your ass in another direction. Do not so much as cast a shadow on my Queen if you want to make it through the fucking day with your cranium in-fucking-tact”

Simon didn’t need another hint, he quickly turned his back towards you and Negan before racing several levels below weather he needed to or not. Negan turned back to your setting Lucille down against the wall as he closed the gap between the two of you. His tall frame loomed over you as he bent down and captured your lips in a passionate kiss. His long, leather gloved covered fingers entangle in your hair as he pulls you deeper into the kiss. You let out a little moan and a sigh as his lips part from yours. “What were you doing in here by yourself my Queen?” He asked a little tone of disappointment in his voice. “How many times have I said you can’t just go out any more like you used to.” He pulled you into a tight embrace. “We have enemies everywhere my love, and you are what is precious most to me in the world.” He admitted softly making your heart skip a beat as you smiled softly up at him.

“I’m so sorry baby, I just wanted a moment peace darling.” You say softly and Negan lets out a heavy sight and caresses your cheek.

“Soon baby we will have peace again I promise.”


End file.
